Dream Love To Me
by TamTam43
Summary: For 2 years Edward&Bella have dreams about life as vampires and a love for each other, what happens when they both move to Forks and see that each other and the family in their dreams are real only they are all human. ALL HUMAN with a VAMPIRE twist


Chapter 1 Okay so here is my new story, this is kind of different for me because this is mainly a human story with a vampire twist. I hope you like it. Please let me know if I should continue. I will be going back and forth with POV just because it seems to flow better and I won't be back tracking. So you can get both sides of what is happening.

**Dreams vs Reality**

**Bella POV**

Every night for the last two years I have been having these dreams. It is as though I am living another life, they seem so real, even though I have never seen any of these people before. In these dreams I am a human girl that falls in love with a vampire, only I find it strange that these vampires don't hunt humans rather they hunt animals. I am not scared that they are vampires. I have dreamt about this family, and I feel as though I know them, and then there is him… Edward. He has bronze hair that is in disarray but it suits him, and his eyes are topaz with a golden touch to them. I have never seen such a perfect man before in my life. Over the last two years I have fallen in love with him. I never thought such a love could ever exist, but then I guess it doesn't exist except for in my dreams.

My life outside of my dreams is rather boring. I live with my mom and dad in Phoenix. I don't have many friends I usually keep to myself. My parents think I am crazy because I always want to go to sleep. If only I could explain the feeling of love I receive while in my dreams, but that is my own private world.

I can't explain how I think of all the things that happen to me in my dreams. I never thought I had that good of an imagination. I know that a guy like Edward would never fall in love with a plain girl like me, but in my dreams he loves me more than anything.

I find myself thinking of him every day while I am awake.

If only he could exist outside of my dreams. If only he were real.

In my dream last night there was a battle between us and a group of vampires known as the Volturi. It didn't feel like any of the other dreams, this one was scary. I saw my family, well my family in the dream world, and we were all ready to fight, but then there was a flash of bright light and I was suddenly awoken. I found myself screaming as soon as I was awake.

I sat up in my bed tears rolling down my cheeks. What had happened in my dream? I was trying to remember but it was hazy. I remember the fight was about to begin and then there was a bright flash, what happened to my Edward? What happened to my family?

I shook my head; come on Bella get a grip that world does not exist.

Just then my mom burst through my door, "Bella what is wrong?" she was frantic. I think my screaming must have alarmed her.

"I am okay mom it was just a bad dream that's all." I was still crying and now she was sitting on my bed with her arm around my shoulder.

"Well I have some news, I don't know if it will good or bad for you." She had a worried look to her.

Oh God what now? "What is it mom?"

"Well we are moving." She quickly looked my way to see how I would respond.

"Moving? Where are we moving too and when?" I tried to show no emotion what so ever.

"Well your dad got transferred so it looks like we are moving to a small town called Forks, Washington. And we will be leaving in two days. I am sorry about the short notice but I just found out this morning so I have a ton of packing to get done." She got up and headed out my door.

Forks; I thought to myself what a strange name for a town. I wonder what this place is like; I know it is in the Pacific Northwest which could mean only one thing…Rain.

So I decided to Google it to see what it is like, as soon as I typed it in and hit enter the first words I see are 'The wettest place in the continental US' Oh great just as I thought rain.

Well I guess I should get to packing.

At least I will still have Edward in my dreams, because no matter where we move I get to take him with me.

**Edward POV**

Every night for two years I have been having these dreams. In these dreams I am a vampire, but not a normal vampire like what you see in movies and such, in my dreams we live off of animal blood. And I don't have fangs. The coolest part is that I can read minds in my dreams. I belong to this family, and I feel as though I am very close to them. I love my mom and dad but this family in my dreams is different. And then there is Bella, she has been in my dreams every night. She is the only person that I can't read her mind. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but she is only in my dreams. I look around at other girls and none of them even come close to matching her beauty. Her hair is dark brown with a trace of red highlights. And her eyes…oh her eyes they are deep chocolate brown. They carry so much depth in them. I could gaze into them for all of eternity.

My life outside of these dreams has become nonexistent. I mean I function okay in school and around the house, but I find myself craving sleep so that I can see her. I feel so close to her, and the love I feel for her is so powerful.

Sometimes the dreams feel so real that when I wake up in the morning I am bummed that I am in my bed alone, and wishing she was right here next to me.

Mostly overall I wish that these dreams were real, because that would mean she was real.

In my dream last night there was a battle between us and a group of vampires known as the Volturi. It didn't feel like any of the other dreams, this one was scared me. I saw my family, well my family in the dream world, and Bella we were all ready to fight, but then there was a flash of bright light and I woke up suddenly. I felt a great sense of loss.

I sat up in bed and shook my head. Come on Edward it was just a dream.

I went downstairs to get something to eat and saw my mom sitting at the table. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mom you okay?" I asked her while grabbing the box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"Huh oh hey there Edward I didn't hear you come in. what did you say?" She wasn't normally this spacey. I wonder what is going on.

"I asked are you okay? What is going on?" I came over and sat across from her at the table.

"Oh I just got a call from your dad; it looks like we are moving."

"Moving? To where?"

"Some town in Washington… Forks I think that is the name of it." She then mumbled something like "a small town whatever will I do in a small town?" she was back to spacing off again.

"When are we going?" Like it really mattered to me.

"Oh uh two days, so oh crap I have to pack, what am I doing sitting here I have a whole house to pack." With that she was off running from room to room mumbling incoherent things.

Oh great two days to pack up my room. I wondered what this place was like so I went back to my room. I opened my laptop and Goggled Forks Washington.

The first thing I saw about it was 'The wettest place in the continental US' well it seems like I go from the windy city to the wettest place in the US.

At least I will still have Bella in my dreams, because no matter where we move I get to take her with me.

**Bella POV**

I had not had a dream about Edward or anything else as a matter of fact; it was the first time in two years that I had not had a dream. I felt lonely. I was counting on having my dreams to help me through this move.

We finally arrived at our new house in Forks. It was a lovely white house on a quiet street. I went up to my room and put my bags down. I wanted to lay down, but our furniture had yet to arrive. So I laid my head on my bags hoping I would fall asleep and see him.

My mom was waking me up some time later, I was sad. Again there was no dream. I went downstairs and my dad had ordered pizza. I grabbed a slice and wandered back to my room. I had to go to school the next day. Great I am going to be the new kid in a small town. I just hope I don't stand out too much.

I noticed my mom had put a sleeping bag and air mattress in my room. Well at least I don't have to sleep on the hard floor. I laid down and hoped that I could dream again. I really needed to see him.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Edward POV**

I had not had a dream about Bella or anything else as a matter of fact; it was the first time in two years that I had not had a dream. I felt lonely. I was counting on having my dreams to help me through this move.

We finally pulled up to our new house; it was just a normal small town house I guess. The streets were so different from Chicago. I mean I will miss Chicago but there was nothing there to hold me there.

I went up to my new room, I looked around at all of the boxes and stuff, At least my bed was here. I crawled up onto my bed, I needed to try and see her again. My mom had informed me that I will be starting school tomorrow.

Well one good thing about this move was that my parents had bought me a new car. I got to pick out any car I wanted. I picked a silver Volvo. In my dreams that is what I drove so over the last two years I had grown to like it.

Well here goes nothing; I hoped I could dream again, I really needed to see her.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Bella POV**

As I drove into the parking lot of Forks High School I had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. I felt like I had been here before. I noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot. Edward came to my mind, oh how I missed him. Everything looked so familiar. I parked the car and got out. Before I knew it I had made my way to the office, I can't explain how I knew my way around here. I shook it off and got my schedule. I saw that I had Biology for first period. I heard the warning bell and I had to run to get to class.

As I walked into the Biology room I noticed a guy sitting all alone. He had his head down but what I noticed was his hair, he had his hair. He had hair like my Edward.

I walked into the class but I tripped on something and fell, when I stood up everyone was staring at me and that is when I saw him.

It was him… from my dream; I mean he looked just like Edward. My heart pounded. But his eyes were not the topaz with a golden touch to them, they were emerald green.

Could he be my Edward? I couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes were filled with shock and disbelief.

I walked over and sat by him, I couldn't pry my eyes away from his, and at the same time he couldn't look away from me.

"Hi I am Edward Masen." He spoke to me, oh and his voice sounds just like my Edward… wait did he say his name was Edward.

Oh my god could this really be happening?

**Edward POV**

I woke up early and was disappointed again because I didn't have a dream. I missed seeing her. I decided to head to school. I arrived early to get a feel for the school so I wasn't walking around lost all day.

When I pulled into the parking lot if the school I was hit with a feeling of Déjà vu. I felt as though I had been here before. I was the first person here so I had my pick of parking spots. I went up to the office and got my schedule. I saw that I had Biology first period, so I went to search for the classroom. I found it strange that I went right to it. I found a seat and I spread out my books across the table so that no one would sit next to me.

I had been sitting there with my head down just waiting for class to start when I heard a commotion. When I looked over to see what it was all about; that is when I saw her… the girl of my dreams… My Bella. Well I mean she looked exactly like her but there is no way she could be real. I thought I must have fallen asleep.

She was staring at me with those mesmerizing brown eyes. They were filled with shock and disbelief. I would swear mine were casting off the same emotions.

She walked over and sat down next to me. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers, and at the same time she couldn't take her eyes away from mine.

I had to say something; I had to hear her voice.

"Hi I am Edward Masen." Her expression really showed shock now, but there was a hint of love in her eyes.

"Hi… I am Bella Swan." No way, her name is Bella. This is so freaky. Her voice is just the same as My Bella.

Could this truly be happening?


End file.
